Oblivion
by Gilrasir
Summary: Un par de Mortífagos que se niegan a darse por vencidos en una guerra ya perdida, toman una decisión que traería consecuencias inesperadas a Harry y a Hermione. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni que ocho cuartos?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. Mi trabajo es hacer latir las venas de la sien de Rowling con mis delirantes fabricaciones, como la que estoy a punto de poner en letras con tipo de fuente de libro original.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni que ocho cuartos?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

La batalla estaba perdida y su líder había sido derrotado. Nada más quedaba que huir lejos y esconderse en algún lugar del mundo para jamás aparecer alguna vez. Tales eran los pensamientos de Frank Ames, uno de los pocos Mortífagos que lograron escapar de Hogwarts cuando Voldemort cayó muerto junto con sus ambiciones de dominar a los muggles. ¿Por qué ellos perdieron la contienda? ¿Qué hizo que la fuerza de magia tenebrosa más poderosa del mundo tropezara y cayera de cabeza al suelo? Frank tenía vagas ideas de qué hizo que el poderoso Voldemort mordiera el polvo, ninguna de ellas con base.

Distinto pensaba su compañero. Dennis Keller era demasiado tozudo para admitir que habían perdido la guerra porque para él, mientras Harry Potter siguiera con vida, él iba a seguir tratando de derribar al Niño-Que-Vivió. Pero necesitaba la ayuda de Frank para tener siquiera una oportunidad de lograr lo que su antiguo amo falló en concretar.

—¡Frank! ¿Todavía pensando en escapar?

—¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer Dennis? —inquirió Frank con una expresión de derrota en su rostro—. ¿Lanzar ladrillos a los estudiantes o a los profesores, o quizá a los centauros?

—De preferencia no —repuso Dennis con una voz áspera, ronca que parecía más un susurro ruidoso que un tono normal de voz, pareciéndose a la voz típica de los malos en las series de suspenso—. Sin embargo, se me ocurrió algo que podría funcionar.

—¡Maldición Dennis! ¿Nunca vas a entender que se acabó? ¡Nuestro sueño se convirtió en una voluta de humo que es borrada del aire por el viento! ¡Ahora vámonos antes que ese engendro de gigante nos encuentre!

Dennis hizo un gesto de silencio a su compañero.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir algo brillante, pero necesito tu colaboración.

Frank, en contra de su mejor juicio, asintió, mostrando acuerdo con el nuevo plan. Dennis no habló por momentos, esperando a que Hagrid, quien escaneaba las cercanías en busca de enemigos rezagados, se acercase más al borde del Bosque Prohibido, donde los dos Mortífagos estaban escondidos.

—Sígueme. Y trata de no hacer ruido —murmuró Dennis, deambulando agazapado a través de la floresta y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol de tronco grueso y nudoso. Frank se puso a cubierto en un árbol adyacente—. Ahora, quiero que montes una distracción. Llama la atención del guardián para que yo pueda atacarlo pero sin que salgas de tu posición. Guíalo para que yo pueda hacer mi parte. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —accedió Frank con desgana, pensando una y otra vez en si era mejor abandonar el castillo de una perra vez—. Será mejor que funcione lo que tienes en mente Dennis. No está en mis intereses acortar mi vida.

* * *

Hagrid sabía que el mal había abandonado Hogwarts de manera definitiva, pero nunca estaba de más tener alguna garantía de que eso sucedió en realidad. Deambulaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts a paso pesado, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de señales de movimiento, pero sólo cuerpos ensangrentados o criaturas sin vida se podían atisbar en la cercanía y en la lejanía. Se permitió la licencia de mirar con una aguda punzada de tristeza cómo su cabaña yacía en medio de la nada, reducida a escombros y a humo que flotaba perezosamente en el aire.

Repentinamente, un estallido rompió el tenso silencio en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hagrid pasó rápidamente a un estado de alerta permanente, sintiendo a su corazón bombear sangre más rápido. Un cráter del tamaño de su derruida cabaña humeaba a metros del Bosque Prohibido. Hagrid desenfundó su paraguas y apuntó en dirección a los árboles. Nada. Sólo los cánticos de las aves que huían del estampido pudieron escucharse. Hagrid caminó a paso lento y cauteloso, tratando de divisar cualquier sombra sospechosa. Al menos ya sabía que no se trataba de algún animal. Aquella explosión era definitivamente la obra de un mago.

Las pupilas de Hagrid se dilataron para absorber más luz. La negrura ahora era una oscura mezcla de variaciones del color gris, pero que no bastaba aún para detectar a algún enemigo oculto. Sin embargo, Hagrid estaba confiado. Conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano y sus enemigos, posiblemente otros pocos Mortífagos que se las habían arreglado para huir lejos de la batalla, habían cometido el grave error de internarse en territorio desconocido.

No había viento, pero el sonido arrastrado de unas hojas hizo que cada nervio en el interior de Hagrid reaccionara en un parpadeo. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en su espalda, incomodándolo levemente. Alguien trataba de pasar desapercibido entre los troncos añosos y altos de la floresta.

Ocurrió en fracciones de segundo.

Un fugaz intercambio de maleficios iluminó los árboles por pocos segundos antes que todo volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y el resto de los alumnos salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts a disfrutar del atardecer. El sol ya estaba cediéndole el terreno de los cielos a la luna y las estrellas comenzaron a decorar el firmamento con diminutas gemas ardientes. Una brisa leve hizo susurrar a los lejanos árboles del Bosque Prohibido, desde el cual se pudo ver a una bandada de pájaros despegar repentinamente de las copas de los árboles más altos.

—No veo a Hagrid por ningún lado —observó Harry, mirando en lontananza, sin ver a su corpulento amigo—. Pensé que estaba patrullando los terrenos en busca de enemigos ocultos.

—Vamos Harry, no te preocupes tanto —dijo Ginny alegremente. No era que hubiese olvidado la muerte de tantas personas, sobre todo de algunas que formaban parte de su familia, pero al menos estaba contenta al saber que el sacrificio de ellos no fue en vano—. Ningún Mortífago se atreverá a desafiarnos ahora que Voldemort ya no existe.

—Ginny tiene razón Harry —añadió Ron despreocupadamente, tomado de la mano con Hermione—. Haz más espacio para la alegría.

—Lo sé Ron. Pero es difícil sentirse de esa forma cuando muchos dieron sus vidas para que nosotros estemos aquí de pie, contemplando este atardecer. Ganar nunca es fácil y perder casi siempre lo es.

—Estás siendo pesimista Harry.

—Fred no estaría de acuerdo contigo Ron —dijo Harry en un tono pesado y grave—. Ahora entiendo que las guerras no tienen ganadores; todos pierden durante una contienda como ésta. Y nosotros perdimos demasiado para lograr vivir un día más.

Ron lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Voldemort no es el único mago que intentará dominar a los muggles. Mientras haya gente como la familia Malfoy, siempre ocurrirán esta clase de cosas. Lo que realmente importa es que seguimos con vida.

—¡Por eso deberías estar agradecido!

—Y lo estoy. No creas que no me siento así. Pero tampoco puedo olvidar a las personas que abandonaron este mundo por culpa de una idea…

Harry paró de hablar. A la distancia pudo ver a Hagrid acercándose a ellos con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Llevaba el paraguas al hombro y silbaba una canción de las Brujas de Macbeth.

—¡Hagrid! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

—Pillé a un par de Mortífagos escondiéndose en el Bosque Prohibido, los muy cobardes —gruñó el semigigante alegremente—. Pude oírlos hablar de un plan para acabar contigo Harry. No mientras yo esté aquí, no señor.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron se vieron aliviados con las buenas noticias. Por un momento pensaron que los Mortífagos estaban montando alguna clase de contraataque.

—Que bueno que te tenemos Hagrid —dijo Ron, palmeando la masiva espalda de su corpulento amigo—. Eres muy útil para neutralizar amenazas, aunque nunca tan bueno con la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gustan mis delicias?

—Nunca nos gustaron Hagrid —dijo Hermione sofocando una pequeña risa—. Sin ánimos de ofender.

—¿Saben lo que eso significa? —preguntó Hagrid, alzándose en toda su estatura y mirando a sus amigos con ojos vesánicos. Harry y los demás creyeron que habían herido sus sentimientos y estaban a punto de disculparse cuando…

—¡Significa que tendré que comprarme un libro de cocina! —exclamó de repente Hagrid, sobresaltando a los demás—. ¿Qué? ¿De verdad creyeron que iban a herirme? ¡Por favor! ¡Hemos derrotado al Innombrable! ¡No me voy a enojar porque soy mal cocinero!

—De verdad nos engañaste Hagrid —dijo Harry, sintiéndose más contento que hace cinco minutos atrás—. ¿Sabes qué? Ya sé qué regalarte para tu cumpleaños.

—Eres muy generoso Harry —alabó Hagrid, palmeando el hombro de Harry, quien sintió que sus pies se enterraban unos cuantos centímetros en el suelo—. Eso me recuerda que… tengo algo para ustedes cuatro. ¡Vengan conmigo! Es algo que encontré en el bosque mientras me encargaba de esos dos idiotas.

Y los cinco partieron hacia el Bosque Prohibido, dialogando acerca de sus planes para el futuro, si Harry y Ginny pensaban tener hijos o no, si Ron y Hermione iban a formalizar su relación… en general la clase de conversación que uno siempre tenía cuando iba bien por la vida y se hacía prometedoras expectativas de lo que podría venir después.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que ustedes tengan imaginación con los nombres —comentó Hagrid al escuchar una larga perorata de Harry y Ginny que trataba sobre qué nombres les pondrían a sus hijos, si es que los tuvieran alguna vez—. Creo que son muy predecibles con los nombres.

—Bueno, falta mucho para que eso suceda —dijo Harry, poniéndose colorado—. Pero es lo que nos gustaría hacer.

—No sé por qué tengo la impresión que vas a disfrutar más haciendo a tus hijos que cuidándolos —opinó Hagrid en tono de broma.

La comitiva entró en el Bosque Prohibido sin preocupaciones que los incordiaran aunque todos sintieron una pizca de tristeza al ver la destrozada cabaña de Hagrid.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo el semigigante, hurgando entre unas matas cercanas—. En breve tendrán sus presentes.

Ron lucía expectante y se acercó un poco más a su gran amigo. Tenía la creencia que algo realmente grandioso iba a parar en sus manos. Por eso el desconcierto cundió en su cabeza fracciones de segundo antes que su mundo se viniese a negro.

—¡Ron! ¡RON! —chilló Hermione, corriendo desesperadamente hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de su novio, estampado contra un árbol milenario. Harry tardó bastante en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero vio lo suficiente para darse cuenta que Hermione estaba en serio peligro. No podía hacer nada por Ron en ese momento.

—¡Hagrid! ¿Qué diablos haces Hagrid? —exclamaba Ginny al ver a quien era su amigo caminar con pesados pasos hacia Hermione, con la clara intención de hacerle mucho daño. Harry sin embargo, actuando a base de puro instinto, se lanzó hacia su amiga y la derribó antes que un poderoso puño le volara la cabeza.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué le pasa a Hagrid? —dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz. No entendía nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo y, a decir verdad, Harry tampoco alcanzaba a hallarle algún sentido a la situación, pero ese no era el momento para preocuparse por eso. Primero tenía que asegurarse que Hermione estuviese a salvo, luego trataría de hallar alguna explicación para el extraño comportamiento de Hagrid.

—¡Corre Hermione, corre! —apremió Harry entre jadeos entrecortados. Al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, él tomó su mano y salió arrancando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hagrid los siguió pero sus presas eran muy rápidas para él. Al final, Harry tuvo que poner fin a ese maldito asunto de una forma que a él no le gustaba. Pero lo necesario casi nunca era fácil.

—Hermione. Cuando yo te diga, apunta a Hagrid y atúrdelo. Lo haremos al mismo tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Harry! ¡Estamos hablando de Hagrid, no importa lo que le haya pasado!

—¡Está bajo el maleficio Imperius Hermione, créeme si no quieres morir! ¡Lo haremos a la cuenta de tres!

Hermione titubeó por una fracción de segundo antes de asentir brevemente.

—¿Lista?

—¡Lista!

Harry se dio la vuelta y Hermione siguió sus movimientos, creyendo que iba a arrepentirse de hacer lo que estaban a punto de realizar.

—Uno.

Hagrid estaba a veinte metros de ellos.

—Dos.

La varita de Hermione temblaba en su mano. Harry la animó con la mirada.

Hagrid estaba a cinco metros de ambos amigos.

—¡Tres!

Harry y Hermione enviaron sus encantamientos aturdidores, ambos con los ojos cerrados para no ver nada, y en lo posible, no sentir nada. De hecho, ninguno de ellos sintió alguna virulenta descarga de violencia antes de perder el conocimiento.

Los dos amigos abrieron los ojos lentamente.

Hagrid yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. Los encantamientos combinados de los dos lograron incapacitar a la mole de ser humano que hace trepidantes cinco minutos atrás era su amigo. Harry y Hermione respiraban pesadamente, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido a causa de correr tanto.

Sin embargo, había una carrera más que emprender.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione de repente, y salió al trote hacia el Bosque Prohibido, seguido por Harry, quien tenía sus propias preocupaciones que atender. Sin embargo, después de largos tres minutos, ambos se dieron cuenta que habían entrado en alguna clase de pesadilla.

Hermione acudió hacia donde Ron estaba tirado y le tomó el pulso. Casi se desmayó cuando lo encontró, aunque muy débil. Mientras tanto, Harry no veía a Ginny por ningún sitio.

—Tal vez fue al castillo a avisar —aventuró Hermione en un tono distraído, muy ocupada en atender a Ron. Conjuró una camilla y, con la ayuda de Harry, depositó el cuerpo inanimado de su novio sobre ésta. Entre los dos, ayudaron a trasladar a Ron hacia el castillo y ver si Madame Pomfrey podía hacer algo para hacer que recuperase el conocimiento.

La reacción de la familia Weasley al ver a Ron en una camilla derramando sangre fue predecible, pero no por eso menos intensa. Madre y padre acudieron con angustia al lado de su hijo menor, preguntándose qué nueva fatalidad había ocurrido para que Ron terminase en ese estado.

—¿Y Ginny?

—Nos separamos en el bosque —dijo Harry, sintiendo una desagradable sensación en su estómago. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y la señora Weasley compartía su inquietud. Le temblaba un labio y miraba en todas direcciones, como si esperara que Ginny apareciera en la lejanía, pero nada ocurrió. Ella no sabía si estar pendiente del regreso de su pequeña o de velar por Ron.

—Molly, yo estaré con Ron. Tú vigila los terrenos por si Ginny aparece.

Y por la hora siguiente, hubo una tensa vigilia. Todos los que conocían a Ginny tenían el estómago apretado, pero ninguno más que Harry y los Weasley. La noche ya había cubierto el cielo con su oscuro manto estrellado y muchos tuvieron que encender las puntas de sus varitas, cuyas luces dibujaron sombras amenazadoras en las paredes. La escena parecía una zona de camping pero con el agregado de la expectación y la tensión. La señora Weasley estuvo a punto de desmayarse en tres ocasiones, viendo cuerpos ensangrentados por todas partes. Harry sintió que el sueño le fue arrebatado por el miedo. Si algo le llegaba a ocurrir a Ginny…

Varios de los magos más adultos habían salido hacia la negrura en busca de la menor de los Weasley y las luces de sus varitas se podían ver a la distancia, iluminando, rastreando, tratando de hallar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Ginny. Buscaban en el Bosque Prohibido, en el Lago Negro, en Hogsmeade e incluso dentro del mismo castillo, pero ni siquiera una hebra de su intenso cabello rojo apasionado pudieron hallar.

Finalmente, cuando estaba por iniciarse una tercera ronda de búsqueda, una lechuza marrón planeó sobre quienes montaban guardia en el castillo y arrojó un sobre que cayó limpiamente sobre las manos de Harry. Olvidado momentáneamente de la horrible sensación en su abdomen, Harry abrió el sobre y con manos temblorosas, leyó la carta.

Luego, la leyó otra vez.

Y una vez más la leyó.

Harry dejó caer el pergamino con una expresión sepulcral en su rostro. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco excepto por la horrible mala nueva que llenó su cabeza por completo como una nube tóxica.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre? —apremió Hermione, aunque podía leer la conmoción en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Nada bueno tenía que haber anunciado esa carta. Harry le tendió la misiva a Hermione, quien la tomó con manos temblorosas y la leyó en voz alta para que todos pudieran escuchar lo que decía.

_Harry Potter._

_ Tenemos a Ginny Weasley. Ven solo y desarmado dentro de una hora a la Casa de los Gritos para entregarte, a menos que quieras contemplar cómo se sella el destino de tu pequeña novia. Recuerda, tienes una hora. Si tus amigos interfieren de cualquier forma lo sabremos y ejecutaremos a Ginny Weasley inmediatamente._

Hermione tenía los ojos como platos, la boca entreabierta y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. La señora Weasley se desmayó esta vez y el señor Weasley la cogió antes que cayera al piso de piedra, cuya expresión era de total desconsuelo. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? Voldemort estaba derrotado y su cuerpo aún estaba de espaldas en el suelo, sin vida y sin embargo, el mal todavía hallaba formas de regresar con más malas noticias y amenazas de muerte.

Los amigos de Ginny, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood entre otros estaban todos inmóviles, incapaces de reaccionar. Harry se sentía como si cada músculo de su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en granito. "Tenemos a Ginny Weasley". Esa frase se repetía ad infinitum dentro de su mente; era sencillamente inconcebible, imposible y sin embargo, allí estaba la carta, en toda su diabólica precisión e incluso la caligrafía parecía burlarse de él. Pudo haber aparecido un ser de otro planeta y Harry no le habría hecho el más mínimo caso.

Podía usar sus brazos y piernas, pero era como si unas cadenas invisibles se hubiesen enroscado a sus extremidades, atrapándolo y asfixiándolo en medio de una oscuridad impenetrable. ¿Sería ella la siguiente en la larga fila de personas muertas a lo largo de su vida? ¿Se uniría Ginny a la triste lista que ya integraban sus padres, Sirius, Remus y tantos otros?

No lo iba a permitir.

Ginny no iba a morir. No si él, Harry pudiese de alguna forma evitarlo.

Y resultaba que sí había una manera de salvarla de las negras y expectantes fauces de la muerte. Rescatar a Ginny Weasley exigía un precio muy alto, pero Harry ya estaba preparado para pagar tal precio, porque hace pocas horas lo había hecho. Pero esto era diferente. Ya no había magia antigua que lo salvara del precipicio. Ese era el final. Pero, como Harry bien lo sabía, no le importaba si fuese su final, si aquello evitaba el de ella.

* * *

El camino desde Hogwarts hasta la Casa de los Gritos se le hizo muy largo a Harry Potter. Todo estaba muy oscuro y los edificios en el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade lucían como monstruos terroríficos con ojos de fuego en la negrura. Harry tenía su varita levantada, apuntando hacia delante, tratando de iluminar un poco su sendero. No tenía idea de lo que iba a encontrar en aquella vivienda abandonada, pero estaba seguro que no le iba gustar para nada.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba y el haz de luz que se proyectaba hacia la noche también se estremecía. ¿Quiénes tenían a Ginny? ¿Mortífagos? ¿Carroñeros? Harry sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas, elucubrando nuevas posibilidades, cada una más rocambolesca que la anterior. Las sombras le jugaban malas pasadas y hacía imaginar a nuestro desventurado protagonista que el enemigo estaba en todas partes, escondidos entre las casas y los negocios, ahora cerrados. Cuando Harry pasó frente a Honeydukes, se le vino a la mente aquella ocasión en la que se escabulló desde Hogwarts por un pasadizo secreto…

Pasadizo secreto.

Harry, en medio de la vacuidad mental que provocó el intempestivo secuestro de Ginny, tuvo una idea que podría ayudarle a solucionar el problema sin tener que entregarse.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry jadeaba pesadamente frente al Sauce Boxeador, recuperándose del esfuerzo que le tomó ir al trote desde Hogsmeade hasta el único camino que tenía para recuperar a su ¿novia? No, no lo era, pero amaba a Ginny y no iba a permitir que un par de engreídos la maten o le hagan algo peor.

Normalmente, Harry necesitaría la ayuda de otra persona para entrar al pasadizo secreto, pero ahora disponía del suficiente bagaje mágico para hacer esa clase de cosas en solitario. Usó su varita para levantar una rama y la dirigió hasta el nudo en el tronco que volvía al árbol completamente inofensivo. Harry divisó la oscura entrada al túnel y, tragando saliva, se adentró en la oscuridad.

* * *

—Han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos ya —anunció Dennis Keller, quien consultó su reloj por cuarta vez desde que envió la lechuza con la amenazadora nota a Harry Potter—. Tal vez no tenga las agallas para venir por su novia. ¡Decidió abandonarla!

—Vamos Dennis. Faltan quince minutos aún —dijo Frank Ames, quien estaba sentado sobre una silla polvorienta, sujetando su varita como si fuese una espada—. Potter todavía está a tiempo para aparecer y entregarse.

—¡Vaya! Al fin estás mostrando algo de optimismo Frank —comentó Dennis, quien estaba de pie, apoyado contra la pared de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, apuntando su varita a Ginny Weasley, quien se encontraba atada y amordazada, pero eso no le impedía retorcerse e intentar escapar—. ¡Y tú, tranquilízate! —añadió Dennis, propinándole un puntapié a la prisionera.

—¿Revisaste bien esta casa? —inquirió Frank, repentinamente preocupado que Potter pudiese hallar una entrada secreta y frustrar los planes de ambos Mortífagos—. No quiero que nadie nos tome por sorpresa. Es cierto que está ese campo asegurándose que sólo Harry Potter pueda penetrar el perímetro, pero nada nos dice ya esté aquí y no nos hayamos dado cuenta.

—¿Sabes realizar el encantamiento maullido?

—Soy un buen mago, pero no _tan_ bueno —repuso Frank, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado—. Creo que los Mortífagos más cercanos al Innombrable sabían ejecutarlo.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo Dennis—. Yo tampoco sé hacer esa condenada cosa. Pero podemos vigilar las entradas. Revisa si hay algún pasadizo secreto que conduzca a esta casa y, si lo hay, monta una guardia allá. Yo me apostaré frente a la ventana. Tiene buena vista y seguramente Potter vendrá con su varita encendida.

—¿Y qué hay de Weasley?

—No te preocupes por ella. No tiene cómo defenderse y está bien atada.

—Está bien —accedió Frank, suspirando pesadamente—. Enviaré un Patronus para avisar si Potter viene por algún camino oculto.

Frank descendió al primero piso y dos minutos más tarde gritó algo acerca de un hallazgo.

—¡Dennis! ¡Aquí hay una entrada oculta!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Mantén los ojos abiertos y la varita firme! ¡No podemos permitir que Potter nos tome por sorpresa!

Y así, quince minutos más transcurrieron a la velocidad de un caracol. Era conocida esa sensación que el tiempo pasaba más lento cuando uno estaba esperando por algo, y Dennis consultó su reloj cada tres minutos, pero ninguna señal de que alguien viniese por el camino.

La hora pasó, y Potter no se veía por ninguna parte. Era el momento de convertir su amenaza en una realidad.

—Bien Weasley, creo que tu familia va a sufrir una nueva baja. ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de horror de tus padres cuando vean tu cadáver abandonado en las calles de Hogsmeade!

Iba a ejecutar el maleficio asesino cuando escuchó pasos subir las escaleras. Dennis hizo un pensamiento rápido y desistió de matar a su presa. Los pasos eran demasiado lentos para ser los de Frank; tenía que ser Potter, aunque no podía imaginar cómo pudo evadir o neutralizar a su compañero. Él era un joven que apenas había entrado a la adultez y ellos eran dos Mortífagos con mucha experiencia.

Dennis esperaba que alguien apareciera en la entrada a la habitación, pero un chorro de luz roja casi impactó en su cabeza, pero derrumbó parte del techo y tuvo que apartarse de allí, alejándose de Ginny Weasley.

—¡No te muevas maldito gusano!

Dennis se quedó congelado. Arrodillado sobre el piso de madera, no tenía cómo defenderse de una agresión.

—¡Ponte de pie!

Harry sentía un perverso placer al dar órdenes a un Mortífago indefenso, o aparentemente indefenso, porque todavía asía su varita con la mano, pero al ser pillado por sorpresa, no podía hacer movimiento alguno sin que su enemigo lo supiera.

—¡Desata a Ginny!

El Mortífago hizo lo que Harry le ordenó. Con parsimonia Dennis caminó a paso lento, evadiendo los escombros cuidadosamente. La escena se volvió tensa, expectante. Los protagonistas sintieron la presión, pero ninguno de los flaqueó en aquel invisible juego de tira y afloja.

El enemigo más peligroso era aquel que nadie temía. Y Harry pudo comprobar que aquel refrán era cierto cuando vio, demasiado tarde, que el Mortífago al que creía que tenía bajo control hizo un movimiento inesperado y apuntó su varita a Ginny y le arrojó un hechizo que no supo identificar porque se llevó a cabo sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Lo único que podía hacer Harry era atacar. Y atacó. Con violencia. Con rabia. Con lágrimas en los ojos. Con incertidumbre de lo que ese infeliz le hizo a Ginny. Tal fue el nivel de agresión que el cuerpo de Dennis quebró la pared de madera y cayó al suelo, fuera de la Casa de los Gritos.

Harry temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Alguien había dicho una vez que la medida del amor que sentía un hombre por una mujer era la medida de la rabia que sentía cuando su amada estaba en peligro. Si aquello era cierto, entonces Harry estaba realmente enamorado de Ginny, aunque no pudiese llamarla, al menos por el momento, su novia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry a Ginny, desatándola y quitándole el pañuelo de seda que cubría su boca con un movimiento de varita. La aludida asintió levemente.

—Descuida. Ya estás a salvo. ¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí.

—Bien. Vayámonos de este maldito lugar.

**Dos meses después…**

Harry entró a un café en el Callejón Diagon. Iba tarde a una cita que tenía y por eso deambulaba por el estrecho pasaje a paso agitado. Llovía. Una miríada de paraguas de diversos colores y patrones era visible y halló increíble que la gente siguiese comprando en esas condiciones.

Cuando finalmente llegó al restaurante, Harry preguntó por su mesa y el garzón le condujo hacia su destino. Una chica ya estaba esperando, sentada en su puesto con una expresión de absoluta tristeza en su rostro. Harry tomó asiento, a sabiendas que las noticias que estaba a punto de escuchar no eran buenas.

Para nada buenas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad? —inquirió Harry, también con un tono sombrío en su voz.

—No se puede. No hay forma que pueda volver a ser lo que fue —respondió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry se dio cuenta que le costaba horrores no llorar—. Los sanadores dijeron que Ron sufrió un traumatismo severo en su lóbulo frontal cuando Hagrid lo golpeó. No recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió. Su memoria a largo plazo está totalmente dañada y apenas puede evocar retazos de su vida pasada.

—Eso es… terrible —dijo Harry, visiblemente conmocionado con la terrible noticia.

—Él… él… ¡él no me recuerda Harry! ¡No tiene idea que existo!

Y Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas esta vez. En brazos de Harry se deshizo en llanto, tratando de no montar un espectáculo poco memorable en un lugar público. Eventualmente, Hermione contuvo una vez más las lágrimas y pudo tranquilizarse lo suficiente para continuar dialogando.

—Según los sanadores, hay formas de recuperar la memoria perdida, pero son muy peligrosas y… y podrían dejar a Ron en estado vegetal o incluso matarlo. Y… y no quiero que él corra ese riesgo. —Hermione se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, durante los cuales se ocupó en mirar lo que había para comer hasta que finalmente halló el coraje para seguir hablando—. ¿Y qué hay de ti Harry? ¿Hay algún remedio para tu problema?

Harry suspiró antes de hablar, no sin lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Básicamente me dijeron lo mismo que para Ron. Pero el caso de Ginny es mucho más complicado. Ella no recuerda absolutamente nada desde esa noche hacia atrás. En opinión del sanador que la vio, el encantamiento de memoria que le echó ese Mortífago es muy poderoso. Cualquier intento para recuperar lo que se perdió provocaría daños irreversibles, o incluso muerte cerebral. —Harry quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de echarse a llorar. Fue el turno de Hermione para consolarlo y acompañarlo en su sufrimiento.

—¿Por qué diablos ocurrió esto? ¿Por qué nos arrebatan la felicidad en el último momento? —se lamentó Hermione, sintiendo las lágrimas volver a acumularse en sus ojos. Harry se puso de pie y la abrazó fuertemente. Se suponía que los amigos estaban allí en las buenas y en las malas, y lo único que estaba haciendo era cumplir con su deber.

—Hermione. Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, pero no vale la pena lamentarse por eso. Vamos a salir adelante, vamos a ganarle al sufrimiento y al olvido. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella no dijo nada por un largo rato antes de componer una sonrisa tímida.

—De acuerdo.

Y ambos esperaron al garzón para hacer sus pedidos.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Esta idea la desarrollé para mi deleite personal y no para ganar un reto —aunque participe en uno— o que la gente vote por esta historia así que no espero que le guste a todo el mundo. Sólo una reflexión.

Un saludo.

Gilrasir.


End file.
